


Walk the Right Path

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maad is proud of the woman she becomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Right Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



She'd told her father's partner she had to do this. Maad had taken her parents, nodding. It was the only way it could be, and he knew it. She was too much the crusader, the one who wanted to walk in honor and justice.

He told her to be strong, not safe, when she left. There was work to be done, her kind of work, and he was no fool.

When the footage of Gotham's battle was made known finally, and he'd seen her among them, Maad couldn't be anything but proud, as he made sure both her parents were able to see that image of their little girl all grown up.


End file.
